If Only He Had The Chance
by sellthelie
Summary: FredHermione: He had had his chance, and he'd done nothing. It was really his own fault.


**Title: **Five Things Fred Weasley Would Have Told Hermione Granger (If Only He Had The Chance)  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione (Unrequited)  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary:**_ He had had his chance, and he'd done nothing. It was really his own fault._  
**A/N: **There are a lot of list fics going around at the moment, I've wanted to do one for ages, finally got an idea for one. ♥ DH Compliant.  
**Prompt: **Nostalgicfor **100moods**

**Five Things Fred Weasley Would Have Told Hermione Granger (If Only He Had The Chance)**  


**_1. _**

He was sure they noticed, they couldn't really be that blind. Or maybe they were, he remembered what it was like to be that age. It had only been two years ago after all. Fred could remember thinking of nothing but Quidditch and the pretty young witches, with the occasional prank thrown in. Then again his name wasn't Harry Potter, and he didn't have various madmen after him who would like nothing better than to kill him. 

But he would have noticed this, his best friend, walking around like a zombie. Surely that was something you would pick up? You would do everything you could to help her, but they didn't notice, or if they did, they said not a thing.

He would have, but it wasn't his place. The girl would probably glare at him, and tell him to shove off in that infuriatingly polite way of hers.

No. Harry, and Ron would notice soon. Especially if they received some not so cryptic clues.

**_2._**

His brother was a sod, he knew that, so did quite a few other people. And he was darn sure Ron knew it himself at times, but surely she of all people would realise that? It was becoming painfully apparent that she hadn't, any idiot could notice that. Even Ron. He wished it wouldn't be so obvious if he were to _Silencio_ him from across the room, anything to stop the complete jealous drivel flowing from his lips.

He could understand it slightly, it wasn't the easiest thing to watch the girl you fancied (even if you hadn't admitted it just yet), walk in on the arm of one of the most famous wizards in the world. He just had to be a man and suck it up, if you were foolish enough to stand by and let someone else step in. Well you deserved everything you got.

She should know though, that Ron didn't mean anything by it truly. That he was letting his mouth run away from him again, and not really saying what he really meant.

That he wished she'd walked in looking like that, on his arm.

**_3._**

She didn't know he could see her, she wouldn't be this relaxed otherwise. A soft smile on her face as she examined all that she could. Laughing at some things, exclaiming with surprise at others. That familiar warm feeling settled over him as he watched her from the doorway, he gave up trying to label it anymore. It only seemed to pop up whenever she was near, and frankly putting a label on it wasn't something he really wanted to do.

This wasn't something that was going to go any further than this, what would he say to her anyway? To Ron? No, this was one of those things that was better left unsaid. Especially since it would soon fade away, she'd go off to Hogwarts in a few weeks, and he'd be in his shop working his backside off. They would hardly see each other.

No. This was something she didn't need to know, he wasn't going to say a word. Crushes passed quickly, and there was no point in embarrassing either of them with making it known.

**_4._**

He didn't like this. It was supposed to be dead and buried, a stupid fleeting moment of willful teenage fantasies. It wasn't supposed to come flaring back to life with all the aggression of a Horntail. Especially not when he was standing beside his brother who logically had a shot with her, at his other brothers wedding. Now was not the time.

This time around it was all her fault. He knew things, could remember times, but he didn't remember her looking so beautiful. It was like one of those romance novels that their mum read but pretended not to. She walked out the back and the sunshine hit her hair, and she shone. He wasn't the only one he noticed it either.

His tongue felt like lead in his mouth, which was really unfortunate because his throat had never felt drier. And he prayed like he had never prayed before that he wasn't gaping like a fool at her. Even Ron had the right idea, and kept it together enough to tell her she looked lovely.

He couldn't though, his mouth refused to open. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was speechless. He was actually relieved when Viktor came and pulled her away, that passed though. Quickly.

**_5._**

Hindsight was a wonderful thing. If he had known that it would be the last time he spoke to her, ever, he would have said something different. Maybe something a little profound, brilliant, maybe add a little humour to the mix. Not that it was the time for humour, but something to lighten the mood wouldn't go astray.

He should have said more than _hey Granger_, would she remember that in ten bloody years? Not likely, it needed more. Fred should have given her something to remember him by, but it wasn't the time. They were preparing for battle, real battle. The time was upon them, it was hardly time to let a silly crush hold things up.

It was probably for the best that he hadn't said more, she wouldn't forget him, not with his doppelgänger walking around. And it would have added a little bit of conflict to the blooming _whatever_ between Ron and her, he couldn't do that to him.

The sleeping dogs were lying, the time had come and gone.

He had had his chance, and he'd done nothing. It was really his own fault.

* * *


End file.
